My will for you
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: Request: A Gray and Leina fanfic Family. Incest if you want to look at it that way. Oneshot. Gray and Leina's relationship through those hard times. Read please! Thanks, not good at coming up with this summary...


My will for you

A Gray and Leina Fanfic (Request)

Author: Sakura-Moonlight

Author's Note: THIS was a request, and however, is not a incest fic. But look at it that way if you want, inspired by Rose-Rainbow's fanfic. Thanks a ton! Song is My will English in Inuyasha, I couldn't believe how perfect it went with the situation, so I used that to my advantage.

All those times I thought I couldn't do it, you kept me going. You were the light that came through for me. And to think that those practises for the tough guy, being cold speech actually worked, right now, those acting classes don't seem so bad. I can't fake a smile right now, rather a real one.

_I wake from my sleep and face the day,_

_But I have to hope to reach you someday,_

I wake up each and every day, to face the true reality that goes my way. No matter how desperate times may seem, I still hope to see you sometime of my life, because that was the only thing that kept me cool.

_I cannot go on, take other steps,_

_Cause my way's not easy to go_

I just can't accept the fact that I'm trapped. I'm not about to leave you in the dust while I go on with my life, though this way is hard to endure, not easy at all, it's my way, I'm not about to leave my way.

_No, even I do really want to see you,_

_I need to take my time,_

_Spend some days alone, being by myself will be all I do_

I want to see you so badly, the angel that guides me through this darkened world. I need my time, please wait a bit longer, I'll come up with a plan, and it'll come through for us. Until then, I'm be alone, thinking of this, being my myself, is all I can do.

_If, does exist an everlasting love,_

_In which I could believe_

In this world, I thought there wasn't an everlasting love, but my love for you has proven that wrong. I'm now a believer.

_I got hurt because, I was very awkward,_

_Know it, but I don't want no losing, no!_

I got hurt because I was too awkward. I know it, I know why I was targeted, but I'm not losing, I'm not giving in. NO! I'm not giving up.

_Thinking of you made me cry,_

_So my eyes, they were filled with tears and all I got,_

_Is my will to be with you again_

Even the slightest thought of you, makes my eyes water with liquid of what we call tears. And all I got in my pure heart, bits of it of friendship, but you possess all of it. My will for you, is what keeps me going through.

_Thinking of you made me cry,_

_So many times. All I got left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you again_

Thinking of you, made me cry. I try not to, but silently they fall when no one is looking. So many times it happened, I'm not afraid I tell myself. And all this song possess is you, the thoughts, the memories of you, and my will for you stands strong.

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes,_

_They were filled with tears and all I got,_

_Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry,_

_So many times, all I got left in this song was you,_

_And I have my will to be with you again_

It stands strong, I know this will, will get us out of this mess. I'll make sure of it, until then, this song will comfort me, until you're back at my side again. Leina…

We'll be together, once more…

How'd you like it? The lyrics are in as well if you want to check it out. Review please, tell me what you thought of it. I whipped it up real quick, around half an hour or so cause it came to my mind and I didn't want to lose it. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Requests are accepted, one-shots only. That way I don't have to worry about updating okay? I seem to be a one-shot author eh? Review plz!

-Sakura-Moonlight

P.S. This would've worked with Wen and Li, at least a bit, but I thought of the request and how perfect it fit Gray and Leina, besides, I already got a Wen and Li fic, guess it's Gray and Leina's turn to shine eh? Don't you think? Giggles

Gray & Leina: PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE CRAZY AUTHORESS!

It's a twin thing eh? They even think alike. Review please!


End file.
